The objective of this educational program is to develop graduate doctors of chiropractic (DCs) who will practice using the concepts, methods, and procedures of evidence-based practice. This will be done by significantly increasing the depth and breadth of research content at the National University of Health Sciences (NUHS). The simultaneous implementation of the three parts of the educational program will be accomplished by partnering with the Division of Epidemiology and Biostatistics of the School of Public Health at the University of Illinois at Chicago (UIC). The first part of the education plan would significantly increase the research related content in the DC program by adding five (Trimesters 5-8) to seven (Trimesters 1-4) hours of lecture and one hour of large and small group activities per trimester in the first eight trimesters of the curriculum. Some of the topics to be taught would include: searching the biomedical (including CAM) literature, basic and clinical science research methods, biostatistics, epidemiology, critical appraisal of the literature, ethical conduct of animal and human research, and evidence-based practice. In addition, a well developed in-service program, required journal clubs, written case reports, and a formal, in-depth case study would be added to the ninth and tenth trimesters of the DC curriculum. The second part of the education plan is an NUHS faculty development program. This would include weekly in-services, semiannual three-hour workshops, and topic related journal clubs covering the same topics as those taught to the DC students, but in greater depth. The third part is a fall trimester mentored student and mentored NUHS faculty sabbatical research program. The one student and one faculty member selected each year for this intensive program would take an appropriate level biostatistics and epidemiology course at the UIC School of Public Health; in addition, they would work with a member of the UIC faculty in a mentored research environment for 20 hours per week throughout the 15-week trimester. Under the guidance of their mentors, the student and NUHS faculty member would be encouraged to submit an abstract, reporting on the results of their research, to a scientific conference. Even if submitting an abstract is not possible, each will attend a scientific conference in the year following their mentored research experience. All three aspects of the program will be assessed every trimester by participating students and faculty. In addition, yearly needs assessments of the faculty and students will be conducted, and students will be assessed to determine mastery of research related content and skills throughout the curriculum by a series of standardized written and practical examinations. This four year program should significantly improve the already rich culture of scholarship at NUHS. [unreadable] [unreadable]